


Who are you?

by Starfellwish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfellwish/pseuds/Starfellwish
Summary: It was Valentine's Day. Magnus bumps into a stranger that is the definition of "Tall, Dark, and Handsome" and spontaneously asks him to eat with him. What happens? Read on to find out.





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus bumps into Alec, he thinks he's pretty cute, the rest is history.

Today was Valentine’s Day.

Magnus Bane didn’t have a Valentine, and so he was walking down the street, going home after a long day. However he was just going to make a quick stop and get something to eat.

When he went into the cafe, he accidentally bumped into a tall man, and knocked over the drink and food he had in his hands.

Magnus said, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for it, I promise.”

The man knelt onto the floor and started to pick up everything, and Magnus did the same trying to help him.

As they cleaned up the mess Magnus had accidentally made, the tall man said, “Oh no, it’s alright.” He looked up, and Magnus’ breath caught in his chest.

This guy was downright pretty.

His eyes were a shade of hazel, and depending on how the light shone on them, they appeared to be a myriad of different colors. He had ink black hair, and his lips were the softest shade of pink.

They stared at each other for a second, before Alec continued and said, “You see that blond guy there? That’s my brother. He made me buy all 5 of his meals, so I guess not giving him this one will be what he deserves.”

“Well, of course I’m still sorry. And you still paid for the meal, so I still owe you a meal. Unless of course you have a Valentine, and they absolutely need your attention instead?” Magnus said.

He smiled, and said, “No, I don’t have a Valentine. And I would love to eat with you. My name’s Alec.” 

Magnus said, “Alexander, I’m guessing it’s short for? My name’s Magnus.” Alec nodded with a smile.

They proceeded to clean up the mess, and worked in silence. But both of their hands went on top of each other in order to pick up a plate.

They looked up at each other at the same time, causing their foreheads to hit each other, and then they stared at each other for a moment longer.

Alec stood up, and blushed. He ran his hand through his hair.

Magnus’ cheeks were also a shade of pink that wasn’t caused by his makeup.

They pretended as if that didn’t happen (though their minds were screaming about the fact that it totally did), and cleaned up the mess.

“So now that that mess is cleaned up, what do you say we finally get that meal?” Alec says.

“Sounds great.” says Magnus.

They went up to the counter, and the cashier asks if they qualified for the Valentine’s Day special.

Alec says, “What special?”

The cashier says, “Dude, it was on a ginormous sign outside. It said that couples get 35% off, and married couples get 50% their entire meal, since today’s Valentine’s Day.”

Alec glanced at Magnus with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Magnus returned it, and slips one of his rings onto Alec’s ring finger. 

“Well, we are married. So can we take that deal?” Magnus says.

The cashier, oblivious, says, “Sure, what would you like?”

Alec piped up from right next to Magnus. 

“A coffee, no sugar, no milk, and a turkey burger,” he said.

Magnus said, “Same thing for me, except a lot of milk and sugar in the coffee.”

The cashier smiled, and said, “Well, now, you just have to show me proof that you two are married.”

Magnus held up Alec’s hand and his. 

The cashier said, “You two could’ve just moved the rings from one hand to another. Got anything else?”

Alec said, “I’ll tell you the story of when we met. It all started two years ago when we were on a resort in the Car-”

The cashier said, “Okay, okay. I believe you. Besides you two look like you’re made for each other anyway.”  
Alec laughed, and said, “Thank you.”

They went to a table, and got various looks from Alec’s family, but they brushed them off and talked for hours on end about their interests, and found that they had much in common, and somethings not in common. (Like for example, Alec hated uni, and Magnus loved it)

When it was time to go, Magnus and Alec traded phone numbers and promised to do this again sometime.

Alec walked Magnus home. On the way there they somehow ended up holding hands, and as they reached the door of Magnus' place realized they didn't want to let go, and kissed.

It was a fiery kiss, the passion of a newly found thing, but one they knew that would last a long time. 

Alec walked home with the memory of that kiss smiling, and Magnus danced feeling happier than he's been in a long time.

Now, five years later, they have a little daughter named Madzie living with them, and this time are actually married. Jace claims responsibility for getting them together in the first place, and he technically did, but what really started them was well, them. They knew they had something from the start.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> If you want to talk about the fanfic, or just Shadowhunters in general, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish)!


End file.
